His Guardian Angel
by Arabian3332
Summary: Dean Winchester's guardian angel, Cassiopeia, has been watching over him since his birth. It's a very special (and irritating) task that requires a certain type of angel: one with a sense of humor and a knack for getting people out of a jam.
1. The Fire

_**1983 - The**_ **_Fire_**I smile as Dean Winchester, at age four, tells his little brother goodnight. John then picks him up and carries him to his bedroom, and Mary tucks him in, saying, "Angels are watching over us, Dean." She has no idea how right she is.

My name is Cassiopeia, and I am an angel. A special type of angel, in fact. I am a guardian angel. And my charge is the one and only Dean Winchester. He seems completely normal now, but my superiors tell me that God has an important role for him to play in the future.

I'm there, in the room with Dean, but at the same time I'm not. I myself don't fully understand the specifics. I'm kind of like a spirit; only part of my true form is here right now. I'm invisible, and am not as solid as a human. I hum a comforting tune and gently run my fingers through his hair until he drifts off.

I keep watch over him for hours. Then, I feel a dark aura nearby. In the house. A demon is here. I prepare myself to defend Dean.

There are noises from Sam's nursery minutes later. John exclaims in horror as it bursts into flames. Dean wakes up and goes to the room. I try to stop him, but I can't. For a four-year-old human, he's stubborn. He rubs his eyes tiredly and asks John, "What's going on?"

John hands him little Sam. "Take your brother out of the house Dean. Now. Go!" The whole house is burning now. I shield Dean and his brother from the flames and as much heat as I can. They make it safely outside, and I breathe a sigh of relief. My grace is vibrating; I was getting nervous. I'm happy the boys are now safe.

**[A/N]: Please leave me a review! I'd like to know what you think!**


	2. Pilot

_**Pilot**_

I was relaxing in the 1967 Impala's shotgun seat while Dean drove. He'd grown up so much over the last 22 years. And I'd been there every step of the way, warding off bullies and leaving him extra notes for homework. He still wasn't aware of my presence, but that's how it's supposed to be.

He pulled up in front of the house Sam was staying in and double-checked the address from a crumpled piece of paper where he'd scrawled it. He nodded, then folded up the paper and shoved it in his coat pocket before putting the car into park and turning off the engine. He sighed a little and ran one hand through his hair, looking kind of lost. Then he squared his shoulders and climbed out of the vehicle.

I followed him up to the house, and scoffed disapprovingly as he attempted to break in. I touched the doorknob with a bit of power and unlocked it before Dean could do any damage to the locking mechanism. I don't think Sam would be happy to learn his brother had broken his lock.

Dean tested the doorknob and, finding it unlocked, quietly opened it and went inside. He walked around a bit, and then I saw Sam behind him. I tried to go shield him, but the boys started fighting before I could do anything.

Dean told Sam, "Easy, tiger."

Sam tilted his head. "Dean? Is that you?"

Dean smirked. "The one and only."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his comment. The brothers worked things out as I stood there, ready to protect Dean from whatever comes.

**[A/N]: Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Wendigo

_**Wendigo**_

Dean was free from the bindings the wendigo had done him in, and was now discussing a plan with Sam. He nodded and went off to find the monster, blowtorch in hand. By his focus and determined strides, I knew that he was angry. Internally raging, actually. He couldn't believe the wendigo had gotten him.

Frankly, I was surprised also. Dean was an extremely skilled hunter. I still didn't quite know _how_ the creature had captured him.

He walked around for a while, then heard screams. He ran towards them, thinking Sam was in danger. I hurried along with him. He came up behind the hideous creature and said, "Hey, ugly!"

I smiled a little as he torched it. He had saved many people, not only the ones right in front of him. I was proud. He had grown up well, even though I strongly disapproved of John's methods. John was so harsh with him, even though Dean did everything in his power to please his father. I had seen it, the hours of practicing a new skill in secret to impress John, and the way his face fell when his father just nodded stiffly and assigned a new task.

I was pulled from my musings as they started to head back towards town. I went right along with them, righting Dean a few times when he almost fell over. He was suffering blood loss, even though he pretended he was fine. I tried to reach out and heal him, but I'm not sure how effective I was. I think something's blocking my power that's going to him. I'll find out what I can later while Dean sleeps.

**[A/N]: So what do you think of Cassiopeia? Do you like it? I'd appreciate some feedback.**


End file.
